El color de la tentación
by Hayashibara Midori
Summary: El arma más letal del mundo ha sido creada, el tan famoso llamado "El humano perfecto". Ahora todos quieren apoderarse de él o simplemente matarlo, pero su creadora, la Doctora Haruno Sakura, jamás dejará que lo tomen  y él, Sasuke, no la dejará a ella.
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! A todos, espero que estén muy bien, la verdad he vuelto y quizás no para quedarme totalmente, pero sí para compartir con todos mis historias. Esta vez quise crear algo que nunca me había atrevido, una historia de romance, acción, ciencia ficción y demás. Espero que la disfruten, yo he disfrutado haciéndola. **_

_**Como saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sólo los tomo prestados para la realización de esta nueva historia. **_

**El color de la tentación**

**Capitulo 1: El inicio de la muerte: **

A finales del 2012… todo había quedado sepultado en las penumbras de los escombros. Habían caído edificios, habían sido arrasadas las casas de todos los habitantes de la tierra. Todo estaba casi acabado. Exacto, casi.

Las inundaciones habían hecho estragos por doquier, nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, si en la tierra o en el infierno; no, no había héroes, nadie salvaría a la raza humana. Las mórbidas leyes de la naturaleza habían tomado una gran y sabia decisión, destruir y acabar con la humanidad, causante de su dolor. Durante más de 2000 años los humanos fueron los causantes de dolor y sufrimiento, los humanos empezaron a creerse dueños de la tierra… y sí, todo apuntaba a que sí lo eran. Pero, la Madre Tierra es sabía y sabe cómo hace las cosas. Es como cualquier persona enferma, nosotros somos las bacterias causantes de su enfermedad y ella simplemente busca deshacerse de nosotros por medio de sus defensas.

Sin embargo, los humanos vamos más allá, no nos rendimos, usamos la ¿razón? Sí, como sea que le quieran llamar, pero ese es también nuestro defecto, porque en sí… nadie sabe para qué tenemos la razón.

Unos dicen que es la forma en que nos diferenciamos de los animales. Quizás, posiblemente sea verdad. Pero al menos los animales saben qué deben cuidar y preservar. Otros piensan que es un "don", un don para destruir diría yo.

Claro, mis palabras son cínicas y crueles, sí, lo sé, también soy un ser humano y no me arrepiento de serlo, sólo me arrepiento de ser una de las causantes de la muerte y del dolor de muchos.

Bien, nadie entiende, lo sé, me excuso. Las nuevas generaciones que lean mi historia no sabrán de lo que hablo, pero con esto, en palabras más y menos, describiré por qué el mundo tal cual yo lo conocí se está destruyendo. Nadie excepto yo lo sabe, nadie excepto yo conoce tal realidad. Fue un secreto durante años, pero yo, Haruno Sakura, la gran investigadora de los tiempos fue parte de la muerte de este mundo como lo conocen. Yo comencé este experimento y yo hoy, éste último día de diciembre, lo terminaré.

**Parte I: Antes de la razón. **

_Bitácora de la Doctora Haruno:_

_Mayo de 2000, _

Hoy antes de entrar a la sala de investigación, el comandante Hatake anunció que ambos entraríamos a realizar el proyecto _zero_. Sólo él, el doctor Uzumaki, el doctor Uchiha y yo sabemos de eso. Nadie más sabe nada.

El comandante decidió que lo empezáramos en secreto, nadie más podía saber de qué se trataba, era peligroso, sí, un arma peligrosa que ¡vamos! Podría matarnos.

A las 09:30 entramos al laboratorio. Había un número gigantesco de personas alrededor. Personas que eran futuras sospechosas, y en ese momento, yo también lo era. El profesor Sarutobi Asuma, hijo del gran científico Sarutobi, conocido como Sandaime Hokage, era gran amigo de nosotros, cuando el comandante Hatake anunció que iba a ser parte de este proyecto, todos nos sentimos amenazados, pero al tiempo sentimos una paz inmensa. Él tenía a los mejores investigadores. Estaba la doctora Yamanaka, mi gran rival, yo podía decir que era tan brillante como yo, sólo que si lo dijera sería falso. También estaba Nara Shikamaru, el hombre más perezoso de la tierra, sin embargo, el más inteligente de todos y por último estaba el doctor Akimichi Chouji, de él no tengo muchos comentarios.

Mis compañeros eran extraordinarios, pero ninguno de ellos sabía con exactitud lo que estábamos planeando. Me sentí un poco mal por eso, pero era el arma más letal que podríamos haber creado, sí, era vida artificial.

Yo había descubierto una forma de cómo traer vida a este nuevo mundo. Sí, mis investigaciones me habían mostrado cómo crear a un ser tan perfecto, mejor que el ser humano, pero al mando nuestro. Durante años había manejado la genética a mis sabiendas, el genoma humano para mí era como el abecedario. Podía crear cosas más allá de las mutaciones, podía hacer muchos clones mejorados. Sí, si la estúpida ética no me lo impidiera. Pero y ¿qué? Nadie se daría cuenta de lo que estaba creando en compañía de todos.

10:30 de la mañana. El personal parecía entusiasmado. El doctor Itachi Uchiha me llamó. Era mi compañero. Él y yo habíamos creado la fórmula perfecta para el ser perfecto. Estábamos dispuestos a empezar todo. Sí, todo lo necesario para darle un nuevo sentido a una nueva era.

Mi compañero, el doctor Naruto Uzumaki se veía bastante emocionado también. Él había mejorado tan solo un poco nuestro boceto inicial. Podía parecer a veces un poco torpe, pero realmente era un genio. Además, debía admitir que el hecho de que fuera mi mejor amigo podía cambiar en cierta medida mi perspectiva hacia él.

Todo el personal estaba listo para comenzar un nuevo proyecto. El proyecto _zero_. Nada iba a salir mal.

_Febrero 22 de 2005: _

17:15 P.M. Los avances que hemos hecho del proyecto _zero _se están evidenciando. No sé por cuánto más tiempo podremos mantener esto en secreto. Pero el comandante Hatake ha dicho que continuemos. Yo estoy segura que podremos avanzar lo suficiente hasta el día que alguien nos encuentre. Cuando nos descubran sabrán que nuestro experimento valió la pena.

Aunque debo admitir que aún tengo miedo de que este plan fracase en algún momento. Sólo Dios sabe qué podría pasar si no acabamos. Aunque para ser sincera mi fe no desfallece, tenemos nuevo personal confiable, aunque debo admitir que aún desconfio. No entiendo cómo las personas pueden trabajar para algo que no conocen, en fin. creo que por ahora todo está bien, todos vamos a lograrlo. Ya está a punto de nacer nuestra más importante creación.

_Julio 3 de 2008 _

06:29 a.m. El profesor Sarutobi acaba de fallecer. Fue asesinado por alguien, aún no sabemos quién fue el causante. El comandante dice que es culpa de agentes infiltrados del Akatsuki. No lo sé. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de continuar. Pero por el bien de todos, debo seguir hasta terminarlo. Sólo en nuestras manos está la posibilidad de crear un mundo mejor.

Los avances con el proyecto son aún mayores. Ya está en proceso de gestación el ovulo que fecundamos. Debo aclarar que las células que tomamos fueron de donantes anónimos. No podemos encariñarnos con el primer experimento que realizamos.

_Diciembre 8 de 2009_

Hemos llamado a nuestro experimento Sasuke. Es un niño bastante guapo, para tener tan sólo un año de vida es muy avanzado. Aún no habla, pero sabe caminar, sabe quién le habla y nunca llora. Es un bebé autónomo. Nos hace caso a todo lo que decimos.

Por lo que analizamos su patrón de vida es acelerado. El próximo año parecerá de 5 años. Sin embargo ya lo hemos estudiado lo suficiente como para saber que de los 30 años no pasará. Tendrá vida eterna y podrá dar vida. Los futuros humanos vivirán mucho más tiempo que ahora. La tasa de mortalidad será aproximadamente de 300 años, en los cuales todos aparentarán tener 30. Es el néctar de la vida eterna.

Sin embargo he de admitir que no todo está saliendo tan bien como todos lo habíamos planeado. El doctor Uchiha está muy inquieto. Creo que se le está saliendo de las manos el estar encerrado en el laboratorio día y noche. Supongo que es estrés, pero Naruto lleva días peleando con él. No creo que nuestro grupo se separe, pero, tengo miedo que esas peleas nos disuelvan.

_Enero 25 de 2010 _

23:59, Itachi Uchiha se ha suicidado. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta que él fue uno de los donantes anónimos. Había querido entablar una relación más con el experimento, pero la presión lo ha hecho desistir. He de admitir que el pequeño Sasuke se parece cada vez más a su "padre" sólo que no es totalmente idéntico. Tiene el cabello más azulado, además sus ojos son más brillantes. Creo que Sasuke será aún más guapo que el propio doctor Uchiha Itachi. Aunque su muerte fue inesperada, creo que continuaremos el proyecto. Naruto y yo estamos bastante emocionados, aunque un poco frustrados. Tenemos miedo a encariñarnos más de la cuenta con el pequeño Sasuke, sólo ha pasado un mes y él es capaz de hablar perfectamente. Según algunos otros experimentos, él está en una etapa del desarrollo que va mucho más allá de nuestro conocimiento como científicos. Él ya tiene pensamiento.

_Junio 21 de 2010_

Parece que Sasuke en tan sólo estos meses ha adquirido la apariencia de un niño de 7 años, creo que nuestras investigaciones fueron erradas. Todos en el laboratorio están sorprendidos, pero algunos otros piensan que es mejor que lo matemos y olvidemos esta locura. El comandante Hatake ha dado la orden que continuemos hasta el fin. A principios de 2011 mostraremos nuestro gran invento, mostraremos a Sasuke Uchiha.

He de decir que tengo miedo de que el mundo no lo acepte. Últimamente me he encariñado mucho con él y él conmigo. Creo que hay un lazo muy grande que nos une. Aunque casi no sonríe y parece de mal carácter, tal vez le agrado un poco más de lo que cualquiera se podría imaginar. No sé si es amor de madre, pero me he comenzado a apegar de mi experimento. Uzumaki dice que es por el gran parecido que tiene con Uchiha Itachi, pero…, no es necesario comentar más. Sólo que el experimento hasta ahora ha sido un éxito.

Septiembre 11 de 2010:

Sasuke ahora parece tener 9 años. Nos sorprende como su cuerpo se desarrolla tan rápidamente. Le hemos hecho diferentes pruebas para saber si está todo bien. Parece que está muy sano. No hay ningún tipo de enfermedad y hasta ahora no le ha dado ni gripa, ni toz, ni ninguna alergia. Creemos que es inmune a cualquier cosa.

Mientras va creciendo el comandante Hatake se ha hecho cargo de su aprendizaje general. Sasuke no habla mucho, pero es simplemente brillante. Algunas veces me siento a tratar de ayudarle, pero es imposible. Ese niño es todo un genio. Parece que accede a sus conocimientos más fácilmente. Es fascinante. Él posee los conocimientos de cualquier niño de 18 años. Creemos que vamos por el camino adecuado. Próximamente él será publicado.

Noviembre 2 de 2010:

El mundo se ha dado cuenta de nuestro invento. Alguien nos ha engañado. No sabemos si saldremos de esta… el edificio se está incendiando… por ahora seré yo… la única que cuide al pequeño Sasuke. No, no importa cuánto me demore, yo lo cuidaré. Y él será el único que pueda sobrevivir a este mundo y creará uno nuevo. Tengo miedo, pero aún así sobreviviremos. Todos han muerto, no volví a saber de Naruto.

**Parte II: La verdadera razón. **

Sí, esa era mi bitácora. Me había grabado durante años y años de investigación. Es una forma de resumir todo lo que he pasado, día tras día. Sin embargo esos fueron los sucesos más importantes, en especial el último. Cuando Uchiha Sasuke se convirtió prácticamente en mi hijo.

Antes de cualquier cosa, creo que debo hablar más sobre mis relaciones con los demás. ¿qué pasó con ellos? No, no lo sé, no tengo idea. Todo había sido tan repentino que simplemente escapé con el niño en mis brazos. Supongo que quienes nos trataron de asesinar saben que no lograron su cometido. Ahora tengo miedo de que nos encuentren. No puedo dejar salir a Sasuke a ningún lado y yo debo permanecer oculta. No he tenido contacto con nadie, sólo salgo a comprar en el súper mercado la comida necesaria para él y para mí. Pero la verdadera historia comienza así.

Yo soy Haruno Sakura. Era genetista. Sí, era doctora, era todo lo que me pidieran que fuera. Simplemente era brillante. Hacía parte al principio de un grupo cualquiera de investigación de la Universidad de Konoha. Me había graduado con honores. Todo para mí era perfecto, hasta que llegué a la necesidad de crear el proyecto _zero_.

En mi grupo de investigación estaba Uchiha Itachi, uno de los más importantes investigadores de todo el tiempo. Él era simplemente un genio. Sabía todo, absolutamente todo. Una parte de mí lo amaba, pero otra parte… lo odiaba. Sí, tal vez era envidia. Pero más que eso yo lo deseaba, deseaba ser tan maravillosa como él. En mis fantasías él hacía parte de mi vida. Desde que lo había conocido en la universidad, me había enamorado. Me encantaban sus ojos, su forma de ser. Quería un día cualquiera declararme y decirle lo mucho que me gustaba. Pero no, jamás fui capaz de decírselo.

No obstante, los dos parecíamos muy unidos. Él había encontrado en mí una buena compañera de trabajo – sí, así es, me lo dijo – y yo en él había encontrado al hombre perfecto. Ambos compaginábamos muy bien. Y ambos habíamos creado el proyecto _zero. _

Recuerdo aquella noche cuando entre copas hablamos y comentamos entre bromas el crear un humano de "hierro" como superman, no, mucho mejor que superman, un humano casi inmortal. Un humano que viviera mucho más tiempo y de muchas maneras diferentes. Con razonamiento desde el momento en que naciera. Sí, un humano perfecto.

En los siguientes días, pensando que era un absurdo plan, decidimos no realizarlo, pero… entre unas y otras cosas, creamos la estructura molecular para que los genes de nuestro experimento fuera perfecto. La estructura del ADN haría invencible e inmune a este nuevo ser humano. Habíamos mezclado absolutamente todo, para que así saliera Sasuke.

Una noche, cuando salía con Naruto del trabajo, le comenté la idea que tuve con el doctor Uchiha. Él se emocionó, sin embargo no estaba totalmente convencido de lo que estábamos haciendo. A quién le parecería éticamente correcto experimentar y crear otros seres humanos, diferentes a nosotros. A nadie. Sin embargo y aunque la mayor parte de médicos lo hacían, mezclar sus genes con otros que ellos consideraran deseables para crear "humanos superiores", nadie podría demostrar lo contrario; nuestro experimento iba más allá de los limites. Queríamos y podíamos hacerlo. Pero simplemente en secreto.

Naruto me miró indeciso, ¿será que sí? ¿Será que no? Bien, no era necesario que dijéramos que era una investigación totalmente seria. Era un… ¿hobby? Sí, podíamos llamarlo así. No era broma, era un pasatiempo, aún no habíamos considerado conveniente realizarlo, es más, estábamos seguros que aunque muchos de los científicos socios nuestros estuviesen interesados, no, jamás aceptarían el crear semejante cosa. No teníamos presupuesto, no teníamos aliados. Sólo queríamos dejar para una futura generación la clave de la perfección, a una generación que tal vez no le importaría un poco más de corrupción en cuanto a la ciencia se refería.

- Sakura-chan… - musitó el doctor Uzumaki. Lo miré fijamente. Ambos nos conocíamos desde muy pequeños. Habíamos estudiado en la misma universidad. Estábamos trabajando juntos. ¿Me apoyaría? ¿Quería ser parte de este adelanto científico? Ambos nos miramos – está bien, quiero ver su proyecto. Les ayudaré en lo que pueda.

- Gracias, Naruto. – Respondí. Sabía que podía contar con él aunque fuera la más descabellada idea. Era además de mi colega, mi mejor amigo. Lo abracé fuertemente.

Desde que Naruto comenzó a ayudarnos las cosas se volvieron un poco más serias. Aunque he de admitir que Itachi y él no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Ambos estaban dispuestos a matarse. Ninguno de los dos se comprendía. Y yo no podía estar del lado de ninguno. Debía ser neutra.

Los proyectos iniciales que realizamos del "gran invento" fueron bastante provechosos. Entre los tres nos corregíamos, pero… 4 o 5 cerebros pensaban mejor que sólo 3. No quería decirle a nadie, es más, Uchiha Itachi me lo había prohibido. Pero cada segundo que pasaba era más necesario. Había sacrificado mi tiempo libre para analizar cada partícula y cada letra de nuestro más grande ensayo sobre vida artificial. Sólo debíamos demostrarlo empíricamente. Acto que posiblemente ya no estaba tan impedido.

Al doctor Uzumaki se le ocurrió una gran idea, que sólo fue compartida conmigo. Queríamos mostrarle nuestro avance al comandante Hatake Kakashi, antiguo profesor de investigación en nuestra universidad. Le decíamos comandante porque él era el que comandaba nuestro grupo. Era el que estaba a cargo. Pero el Uchiha estaba en total desacuerdo. Naruto no lo entendía, pero yo sí. Nuestra investigación era tan de nosotros, que así siempre la queríamos tener. Pero… por el bien de la ciencia, se debía compartir.

Aquella noche de Enero de 1999, Itachi, Naruto y yo quedamos con Hatake Kakashi para revisar cada parte del trabajo. Él la leyó una y otra vez. Nuestras manos estaban sudorosas, varías veces tragamos en seco. Vaya, no podía ser cierto, el proyecto de broma había resultado observado por nuestro supervisor. Genial. Tal vez más adelante podríamos ser verdaderamente tomados en serio.

Nuestro antiguo profesor había terminado de leer mientras acababa su café expreso. Nos echó una mirada severa. Tomé la mano de Itachi y la de Naruto al tiempo. Creo que esa mirada era la inicial de que nuestro proyecto estaba totalmente fuera de base, aunque ya tuviésemos los primeros bocetos de las maquinas que usaríamos. – Sin querer, estábamos tomándonos aún más en serio el proyecto - Queríamos hacer un minimo adelanto, que llegaría a ser más adelante el más grande invento de la tierra. Haríamos humanos perfectos.

Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible. Juntó sus manos y comenzó a pensar seriamente lo que habíamos propuesto. Iba a decir que no. Estábamos seguros. Su posición, la forma en que tenía sus manos. Su cuerpo, todo, absolutamente todo ya nos estaba diciendo que no. Sin embargo… un resoplido salió de su boca y con aspereza dijo "déjenme pensarlo".

Pasaron meses antes de que el comandante diera su visto bueno. Es más, ni siquiera lo aprobó. Sólo dijo que haríamos con otras personas las pruebas iniciales. Sólo eso. Nadie más estaba inmiscuido. Podía haber personas del gobierno o personas de otras instituciones que nos quisieran afectar, podrían estar en desacuerdo, o simplemente no querían que tomáramos ese dinero. Era muy difícil.

Mediante pasaba los días yo me preocupaba aún más. El comandante parecía reacio a la idea de aceptar, pero… me dio miedo, mucho miedo de que nos echara del grupo de investigación. Estábamos buscando algo más allá de todo. Estaba buscando un nuevo mundo fuera de nuestros propios alcances éticos y morales. Me mordí los labios y quise desistir en ese momento. Siempre había sido una persona que amaba la investigación… si me echaban… yo… ¡pero era una idea! ¡No podían decirnos nada al respecto! O… ¿sí?

Angustiada, con muchas ganas de llorar y de dejar todo a un lado, me dirigí a la oficina del doctor Uchiha. Él estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, podríamos hablar y dejar de soñar. Las personas no querían alcanzar la perfección y nosotros ya la queríamos crear, como todos. Pero no, el mundo jamás iba a aceptar algo así.

Cuando llegué a la oficina de mi compañero, lo escuché hablar por teléfono. Parecía nervioso, alterado, él jamás actuaba así. No supe si hablaba con algún chico o con alguna chica, pero me quedé al pie de la puerta, escuchándolo.

- No… no sé… ¡No me pregunten a mí!... – sus niveles de nerviosismo parecían estar muy afectados. - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Quieres que yo decida? Ella hace mucho tiempo me sacó de su vida… no es mi problema si muere, no es mi problema si SU hijo muere… no es mío… - Mi boca se abrió en una perfecta "O". Imposible… ¿hijo? ¿De quién hablaba? Suspiré y me quedé pensativa. ¿irme? Sí, era lo mejor, cuando él estuviese libre podríamos hablar. Me quedé en las sombra de la gran puerta de su oficina. No sé por qué, pero… sentía que mi corazón estaba roto.

Al irme, lo pensé reiteradamente. Pensé en las palabras de mi compañero. Tal vez estaba muy estresado. No sé, tal vez había algo más de fondo. ¿A qué se refería con que _"ella me sacó de su vida"_? ¿_"Su bebé_"? ¡Joder! ¿Sería que Itachi tenía ya una relación?

Esa noche llamé a Naruto. Ambos llegamos a la conclusión de desistir al proyecto. No era una buena idea, nadie la aceptaba. No, Kakashi jamás la aceptaría. La sociedad de científicos nos excluirían. Pensé en Itachi, él era un genio. Era uno de los más grandes científicos del país. Me mordí los labios y miré al rubio. Escarbé sus ojos azules buscando una respuesta. No, ninguna. No se me venía nada a la mente. O sí, la única sería quemar los documentos o ¿guardarlos? No, nadie se daría cuenta que esos archivos existían y publicar un libro o un artículo que nos dejara expresar nuestra idea sería peligroso para la reputación de nosotros como grandes científicos.

Al otro día en la mañana hablaría con Itachi. Estaba segura, allí terminaría nuestro experimento.

Volví a su oficina al otro día, toqué un par de veces la puerta y escuché un leve "siga". Y lo encontré allí, leyendo unos papeles, concentrado analizando un par de cosas. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, mi corazón palpitó muy fuerte. Las respuestas fisiológicas al estar con él se estaban presentando, me encantaba ese hombre, pero no, no podíamos tener nada. Lo miré de soslayo mientras sacaba un papel que había hecho la noche pasada para que no hubiese ningún mal entendido, no haríamos ninguna estupidez que nos perjudicara en nuestra parte laboral. Yo lo había decidido por el bien de ambos y esperaba que él lo entendiera tan bien como yo.

- Itachi – musité mientras extendía el papel para que él lo asiera. – No quiero seguir con el proyecto. –Su ceño se frunció por unos momentos. Me miró fijamente, estaba enojado, sí, muy enojado. Pero… - En este papel encontrarás el porqué no quiero seguir haciendo esto. – me miró de nuevo. Tomó el documento y yo me di la vuelta. Parecía que estaba huyendo y eso era lo que hacía. Huir como cobarde.

- No te muevas, siéntate. – le hice caso a su petición, entre más rápido fuera el proceso de olvidarnos de crear al hombre perfecto sería muchísimo mejor.

En un segundo el Doctor Uchiha había leído absolutamente todo. Creo que hasta lo había releído varias veces. Descansó su frente en su mano y después me escrutó con la mirada. No había dicho nada. Tragué en seco y me tensioné bastante. Estaba agobiada, estaba muerta de pensar tantas veces en lo que era mejor para ambos, bueno, para los tres… aunque… siempre supe que había algo más, había un trasfondo que no podía negar y era Itachi.

- No estoy de acuerdo. Sus afirmaciones, Doctora Haruno, no se pueden validar. En pocas palabras, es inherente su necesidad de escapar de la presión que ejerce sobre usted el comandante. No quiere decir que en muchos aspectos usted posiblemente tenga razón, sin embargo, encuentro irrelevante el decir que nuestra carrera profesional se verá afectada por una investigación que estamos realizando. Es sólo una insignificante propuesta. Si la aceptan proseguiremos, si la rechazan no lo haremos. Lo que usted quiere, Sakura, es abandonar – como siempre – los proyectos que quizás la puedan hacer famosa. ¿A qué le tiene miedo?...

Cuando escuché esas palabras mi corazón se constipó. Ya ni podía mirarlo a los ojos, no podía decirle nada, creo que él tenía razón en ese momento. Me paré de la silla. Caminé y lo volví a mirar, quería persistir, pero y… si…. Mordí mi labio inferior y le lancé una mirada. Él arrugó el papel y farfulló.

- Si quieres dejar las cosas, por mí no hay problema. _No te necesito. _– al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se paró. Lo miré y mi desilusión se vio evidenciada en mis ojos. Obviamente yo no esperaba escuchar eso de parte de él. Y me dolió. Sé que no es bueno mezclar el trabajo con los sentimientos, pero… ¡era inevitable! Lo único que hice fue irme. Alejarme de él.

Pasaron días y hasta semanas antes de dirigirle la palabra al Doctor Uchiha. Naruto estaba en parte de acuerdo conmigo, así que éramos dos contra uno. Itachi cada día que pasaba se veía más fuerte y más ajeno a su entorno. Nuestra relación empezó a deteriorarse cada día más. Me había ofendido y yo… de alguna forma también lo había ofendido.

Quería hablar con él, a ser sincera jamás he podido vivir con la idea de estar mal con alguien y más si era alguien como el Científico Uchiha Itachi. Ese día lo decidí, iba a hablar con él. No iba a cambiar de opinión en dejar a un lado el proyecto, pero no quería que él se enojara conmigo por mi indecisión. O…podía estar yendo a hablar con él porque muy dentro de mí quería que él me presentara formalmente un "lo siento, sí te necesito". Como fuese, ya había emprendido mi caminata hasta su oficina mucho antes de que algún tipo de pensamiento se cruzara por mi mente.

Cuando llegué a la puerta escuché de nuevo unos gritos. Era el pelinegro. Estaba sofocado, estaba… mal…

Pensé en entrar, pero de nuevo me quedé atrás de la puerta escuchando. Había algo más en el tono de voz que estaba usando, él estaba mal, pero no sólo estaba gritando, estaba frustrado, estaba… triste. Había una manifestación entre dolor y desesperación, pero eso no era lo más cruel, no, lo más cruel era lo que él decía. De todo lo que pude escuchar ahora sólo recuerdo con exactitud una frase… que decía todo, _¡"Ya lo he dicho, ese niño era de ella, no mío, por mí que se muriera, no me importa"! _

Respiré profundo cuando lo escuché, me preguntaba ¿qué era lo que pasaba? No sabía si él era capaz de hacer lo que acababa de hacer, de negar algo como una paternidad, o si… había algo más de trasfondo. Quería ser cercana a él.

Al disponerme a cambiar de rumbo, vi como Naruto venía detrás del comandante Hatake. Ambos me miraron y suspiraron aliviados. Mi ex profesor me explicó que ya había obtenido una respuesta de las directivas para nuestro proyecto. Quise explicarle que ya no estábamos interesados, pero… a mí sí me interesaba. Sí me importaba.

Rápidamente toqué en la puerta del despacho de nuestro otro compañero. Él abrió la puerta mientras colgaba su celular, sus ojos se clavaron principalmente en mí. No había nada en su mirada, sólo duda.

- Hablaremos de su propuesta – intervino Kakashi. Itachi no quitó la mirada de encima de mí y asintió, con esto nos dio paso para que siguiéramos y nos sentaramos. Cuando al fin nos encontramos todos mirándonos cara a cara, el comandante Hatake prosiguió. – Como saben, es un proyecto que nunca se podrá aceptar, al menos no actualmente. Si no nos permiten clonar humanos, tampoco nos dejarán perfeccionarlos. Por ende, su investigación está claramente invalidada por los de arriba. Sin embargo, yo sí quiero llevar a cabo este proyecto. – Miré al Uzumaki un poco dudosa, él también lo parecía y a decir verdad, mucho. – Este proyecto es una locura, pero yo los respaldaré. Crearé un proyecto falso que permita hacer este.

- ¿A qué precio? – preguntó el Uchiha, él sí estaba totalmente interesado. Kakashi sonrió – A ninguno. Sólo quiero permitirles a ustedes la posibilidad… de crear un nuevo mundo. Un mundo de humanos perfectos.

Cuando Hatake Kakashi pronunció la frase de _"humanos perfectos" _algo en mí se movió. Ya no era una locura. Ya no había nada malo en lo que yo estaba haciendo. Era fanatica de la perfección, era amante de la ciencia. Podía pasar años y años experimentando genéticamente humanos, aunque no fuera permitido, yo lo hacía, porque… quizás había una parte de mí de científico loco.

Ese día, cuando el comandante salió por esa puerta, el doctor Uzumaki, el doctor Uchiha y yo sabíamos qué hacer, olvidarnos de todo lo que había pasado por culpa de la presión y dar paso a nuestro gran proyecto, que denominamos el proyecto _Zero, _ya que era el número de nuestro primer intento del primer humano perfecto. 

Mientras más pasaban los días, más inquieta me ponía. Había vuelto a hablar con Itachi pero sólo cruzábamos palabras netamente laborales. Ciertamente yo quería preguntarle a él muchas cosas, por ejemplo… ¿lo de su hijo? Pero no me atrevía. Yo no era su amiga. No era nada. Me estaba enloqueciendo por un hombre que me atraía tal vez únicamente sexualmente. No había otra explicación lógica para eso. Además claro, de la alta admiración que le tenía a ese hombre. Una admiración que sin darme cuenta me pudo volver lo que él quería. Me podía volver su marioneta y así fue, fui la marioneta de Uchiha Itachi, es más… fui más allá por él, porque él me lo pedía y porque yo lo necesitaba.

Dos semanas después del anuncio de Kakashi, yo me propuse de nuevo ir a hablar con mi compañero Uchiha. Pese a que estábamos "bien", aún no podía suprimir la palabra que él con tanta necesidad había pronunciado: _"No te necesito"._

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y no escuché ningún ruido o grito. Me armé de valor y toqué la puerta, sin mucho tiempo para esperar el pelinegro abrió la puerta. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en mí. Me sonrió dulcemente y me hizo pasar. Estaba sin su bata de laboratorio e iba vestido de negro, de pies a cabeza. Su cabello largo estaba suelto. Tragué en seco. Se veía totalmente apetecible.

Todo tipo de imágenes se vinieron a mi mente. Él podía despertar una parte de mí loca e irracional, y me encantaba, sólo quería dejarme llevar. Pero como saben, nunca es bueno dejar que el trabajo y el placer se mezclen, por lo tanto despejé mi mente y como pude traté de hablarle.

- ¿Me necesitas? – yo asentí, pero luego pensé que quizás ya se iba a su casa. Eran más de las ocho de la noche, aunque por lo general él solía quedarse hasta más tarde, igual que yo.

- Sí, pero si sales ya, otro día hablamos. – él asintió con su cabeza. Yo le sonreí y me di la vuelta para marcharme, pero su mano se crispó en mi brazo.

- Vamos a celebrar… - yo lo miré y sólo alcé una ceja. ¿Celebrar qué? - celebremos que lo que se hace con sangre se paga con sangre y también que nuestro proyecto será un éxito. – yo asentí un poco confundida y simplemente le pedí que me diera unos segundos cerraba y apagaba todo.

Para ser sinceros no escuché su primera frase, sólo me quedé en el vamos a celebrar. Era inusual que ambos saliéramos a otro lugar y por otros motivos que no tenían nada que ver con la investigación. Me arrepentí al ver que había llevado la ropa menos adecuada para una cena formal, quería poder ir a mi casa y ponerme algo un poco más… atrevido, pero no, tenía unos pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga blanca y mis usuales tacones. Me miré en el espejo, parecía una mujer muy seria con el cabello recogido. Solté mi cabello y lo desordené, abrí un botón de mi camisa y dejé que se viera una parte del satén de mi sujetador negro. Pinté de nuevo mis labios e hice lo posible por verme más fresca.

Al salir de la oficina allí estaba él, me estaba esperando. Le sonreí y con una mirada me dirigió por el camino hasta llegar a su carro. Supe por sus miradas socarronas que había apreciado todo mi cuerpo, ¿le habría parecido sensual? Bueno, en sí no lo sabía, pero esperaba que al menos le hubiese gustado un poco más.

La ciudad de noche era maravillosa. La vista que teníamos era espectacular, nunca había estado en el carro del Uchiha. Estaba impregnado su olor por todas partes y eso a mí me confortaba y al tiempo me hacía perder el control. Por momentos quería tirarme encima de él y comerle la boca, otras veces sólo quería seguir allí y esperar a que todo acabase. Sentía que me moría lentamente. Tomé un respiro y abrí la ventana. Era curioso, estaba ante una situación que demandaba mucho más control y no podía controlarme. Y no es que nunca me hubiese encontrado en situaciones parecidas, la verdad es que sí, pero… ¡no con un hombre como él!

Él de vez en vez me miraba y sonreía. Miré sus brazos, sus manos, su rostro. Para ser sincera él era un hombre que merecía el apodo de hombre perfecto. Me preguntaba si en la cama era igual…, me iba desesperando, quería llegar ya a cualquier lugar, quería… irme. Me mofé de mí misma al ver de qué manera había puesto mi blusa. Parecía desesperada. Esperando que él no me viera, traté de volver a acomodar mi botón, para al menos no verme tan… como estaba. Pensé que Itachi no me estaba mirando, sin embargo… cuando osé tocar mi botón él frenó en seco, tomó mi mano… y acercó su boca a mi oído…

- _tú sabes para que te he traído aquí… _ - dijo.

Alcé mi mirada y vi un gran hotel de 5 estrellas. Tragué en seco y luego lo último que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos.

_**Bueno, ese es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos por mí, en serio es un nuevo proyecto que quiero seguir y espero que les guste. Más adelante viene lo mejor de esta historia. **_

_**Sin mucho más qué decir, espero sus reviews, me hace mucha ilusión que comenten, ya que me encanta leerlos y saber todo lo que piensan. Un abrazo y nos leemos más adelante. **_


	2. Condenados

**Capitulo 2: Condenados.**

Aquella noche, cuando Itachi tomó cada parte de mi cuerpo y me hizo suya, me sentí tan profana, tan… vacía, que sí, pensé que esa noche nunca terminaría. Para mí era como la firma de mi condena. Con cada beso, con cada caricia, mi cuerpo sucumbía ante el helado placer, sólo era placer, no había más. No había cariño, ni siquiera aprecio. Yo era como una puta en los brazos de un hombre cualquiera, la diferencia era que él no era un hombre cualquiera, no, era Uchiha Itachi, mi compañero de trabajo, mi… colega.

Cerré mis ojos y lo vi dibujado encima de mi cuerpo, sentía su roce, sentía sus manos arrollándome, como lo odiaba, como detestaba sentir aquel cuerpo tan caliente que lo único que me proveía era frío. Sí, frío. Aunque yo lo admirase, aunque yo sintiese mucho más que un aprecio como compañera de trabajo, sentía… ¿cariño? ¿Respeto? _¿Amor?_ No, no lo sabía. Entre más pasaba en sus brazos más sentía que yo no valía nada. Sí, me había acostado con algunas personas antes, sí, quizás como un juego… pero ahora… no era un juego o… ¿sí? Tal vez para él sí, pero para mí… para mí era un sueño hecho realidad, solamente que este sueño no era como yo lo imaginé.

Por algunos instantes, sentí como Itachi descargaba en mí todos sus pesares, todas sus angustias. Me sentí total y plenamente atormentada. Cuan vacía estaba por dentro. Aún seguía insatisfecha. Quería algo más, quería sentir un verdadero calor abrasador.

Su cuerpo cayó a un lado del mío. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tapados por su brazo. No dije nada. No me moví, sólo miré hacia el vacío de la habitación del hotel.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? Aún es temprano – musitó él con voz cansada. Me volteé dándole así la espalda y que él no pudiese percibir mi gran frustración.

- Sí, por mí está bien cualquier cosa. – Sentí como su cuerpo esbelto salía de la cama, eché un vistazo rápido y lo logré ver, desnudo, totalmente descubierto, sin embargo él parecía tener una armadura misteriosa que lo cubría de mí. No, él no se había desnudado totalmente conmigo y yo quería que lo hiciera, quería que me viera como algo más que una compañera de trabajo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó amablemente mientras se cubría con una toalla. Yo negué con la cabeza y me volví a meter entre las sabanas. – Tomaré una ducha mientras traen la comida. – Dijo y luego desapareció entre las sombras de la habitación. No, no era lo que yo siempre había esperado.

Me levanté y me coloqué mi ropa interior, cubrí el resto de mi cuerpo con la sabana y me quedé sentada en la cama. Lo mejor sería irme de allí. Lo mejor era olvidarme que tenía un hombre a mi lado que no me quería y que me estaba usando. No quería ser un objeto. No quería sentirme menos por haberme acostado con él. ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo podría?, él había sellado en mí la fría sensación del desamor. Me miré en el espejo y arreglé mis cabellos.

Era una adulta. No podía rebajarme a dejar que él supiera que lentamente me estaba enamorando de él. Tampoco quería que me usara como su juguete personal. Tenía la patética idea de que tal vez… más adelante… si ambos nos lo permitíamos, podríamos querernos realmente y en vez de hielo, sentiría fuego.

Justo cuando llegó la cena, mi compañero salió del cuarto del baño con una bata encima. Me sonrió amablemente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Pensé tan sólo por un instante que… podría ser la novia del gran científico Uchiha Itachi, y juntos, seríamos la pareja del año en las revistas científicas de todo el mundo. Sonreí para mí misma y me levanté dirigiéndome al baño. Quería quitarme de encima el dolor y la desesperación que llevaba conmigo.

El agua caliente despegó de mi cuerpo cualquier rastro de aquel hombre con el que acababa de pasar un buen rato. Todo se estaba acumulando en mi mente. Amor, trabajo, Itachi, mi vida, el proyecto. Todo.

Abrí el agua fría y me dejé llevar. Creí que habían pasado horas, tal vez días debajo del agua. El ruido de alguien tocando la puerta me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, abrí mis ojos y pude ver cómo el cuerpo de un hombre alto y guapo entraba por la puerta mientras yo trataba salir de la ducha. Él me sonrió y lo único que pude hacer fue tomar la toalla más cercana y taparme. Sus ojos negros me escrutaron curiosamente y una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué te tapas? – preguntó. Mis mejillas se colocaron de un rojo carmesí y no supe qué debía responder. – Lo siento, sólo quería decirte que la comida ya estaba en la mesa y que está esperando por nosotros. – yo asentí con la cabeza y salí de la ducha mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de sí dejándome sola.

En unos pocos minutos nos encontrábamos tan sólo él y yo sentados frente a frente comiendo. Había un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente. No me atrevía a verlo a los ojos y pensé que él tampoco a mí. Suspiré fuertemente.

- ¿Estás aburrida? – preguntó. Quería decir que sí, que mucho, pero sólo negué con la cabeza y seguí con mi plato de carne. - ¿Qué tal si simulamos que nos acabamos de conocer? – lo miré desconcertada por segundos y luego, en mi fuero interno sonreí y me jacté de su inusual broma. – Bien, yo empezaré preguntando. ¿Tienes novio?

- Si lo tuviera, no estaría aquí contigo – dije fríamente mientras llevaba un trozo de carne a mi boca. Él me sonrió.

- No es por generalizar a todas las mujeres, pero a muchas no les importa tener novio para acostarse con otro – dijo amargamente. Pensé que tal vez él lo estaba viviendo y recordé aquellas palabras… _¡"Ya lo he dicho, ese niño era de ella, no mío, por mí que se muriera, no me importa"! _ Tragué en seco.

- Bueno, yo no estoy incluida en ese grupo. – Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y por algunos segundos pensé que estaba hablando con el verdadero Itachi. Era tan frío. – Y… ¿tú tienes alguna pareja? – apartó su vista de mí y se puso rígido.

- No – contestó. Luego me miró y con una sonrisa ladeada agregó – Si la tuviera, no estaría aquí contigo. Le devolví la sonrisa. – Es bueno venir a celebrar que nuestro proyecto se hará. No pensé que llegáramos a tanto. Confío claramente en nuestras capacidades para llevarlo a cabo – no me sorprendí por su cambio de conversación tan abrupto, la verdad estaba esperando el momento que siguiéramos con la realidad.

- Supongo que es un gran adelanto para todos. Lo único que me pregunto es cómo Kakashi logrará que nos ayuden sin decir de qué se trata, espero que tenga un buen manejo de la persuasión.

- Sí, así es. El comandante Hatake puede hacer cualquier cosa. Creo que es el mejor comandante que hemos tenido.

Por varios momentos me sentí como en la oficina o como en aquellas reuniones de alta sociedad. Cuando todos los científicos nos reuníamos y hablábamos de nuestros proyectos. Donde Itachi y yo hablamos y creamos el proyecto _Zero. _

Al ver al pelinegro a los ojos, comprendí algo muy valioso. Nosotros no éramos amantes y nunca lo seríamos, aunque nos acostáramos y aunque yo creí amarlo.

Para ser sincera, siempre pensé que algún hombre como el Doctor Uchiha me pretendería. Pero nunca pensé ser tan miserable. Mientras todos preparábamos la llegada del nuevo y mejorado ser humano, Itachi y yo teníamos relaciones sexuales esporádicamente. Él no mezclaba sus sentimientos, yo los mezclaba todos.

No me había atrevido a decirle nada a Naruto, él era mi mejor amigo, pero sabía que no estaría de acuerdo con que saliera con Itachi… y menos, que no fuera en serio. Me preguntaba si el Uchiha lo quería hacer algún día serio. ¿Empezar una relación? Para mí no estaba mal. Pero para él, seguramente que sí.

Respiré hondo y me encontré con la mirada de todas las personas del laboratorio mientras yo intentaba revisar unas cuantas cosas antes de terminar con la construcción del gen más importante de todos. Después de clonarlo lo haríamos perfecto. Jugaríamos con su ADN, jugaríamos a ser los dueños del mundo por instantes. Podíamos crear cualquier cosa, podíamos ponerle orejas de humano a una rata, podíamos hacer fluorescentes a unos gatos, ¿por qué no hacer un humano perfecto?

Miré a Itachi quien estaba concentrado al otro lado del laboratorio escribiendo algunas cosas. ¿Por qué no me podía concentrar en mi trabajo si él estaba allí? ¿Por qué me dolía tanto poder hablar como si nada con cualquiera, menos con él? Chasqueé mi lengua y dejé mis instrumentos a un lado. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

Primero, pensé en decirle a Naruto. Pero no, no le podía decir nada. Él estaría en total desacuerdo, además, ya sabía la atracción fatal que sentía por aquel hombre. Yo estaba condenada a vivir enamorada de él… o de quien no me correspondía. Solo me dirigí hacia mi oficina y me encerré allí hasta poderme calmar. Dejé todo en manos de la doctora Yamanaka fingiendo tener un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Miré por la ventana. ¿Cómo sería esa nueva vida? No quería que nadie lo descubriera. El proyecto Zero era… una creación divina, éramos dioses, aún más grande que Dios. Habíamos perfeccionado su creación (aunque yo no creía en esos mitos).

- Sakura – escuché mi nombre salir de los labios del doctor Uchiha una vez que ya no había nadie en nuestro trabajo. Lo miré tranquilamente y le sonreí de manera desolada. No otra vez. - ¿Te vas ya a tu casa? – preguntó mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa negra. Miré hacía el suelo y pensé en decirle que no. Sí, le diría que no.

- No, no. Iré a casa de una amiga. – dije, él se acercó a mí y me entrelazó en sus brazos.

- Ven conmigo mejor, esta noche no quiero estar solo. – sus labios rozaron mi cuello con tal suavidad que no pude resistir. Me gustaba, me dolía. Dios… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Pero, esa noche comprendí más a Uchiha Itachi. Más que nadie.

Decidimos ir a la casa de él. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, bien ordenada, para ser un hombre soltero y además un científico, estaba impecable. Amablemente me ofreció unos tragos y yo los acepté. Una punzada se clavó en mi corazón y pensé que Itachi y yo algún día estaríamos juntos en su apartamento. Yo quería soñar tener un futuro. ¿Quién no? Me dolía tanto que él y yo… negué con la cabeza y me paré. El doctor había decidido ir al baño.

Llegué hasta un estante lleno de fotos. Estaba él graduándose, él con quienes suponía que eran sus padres, de pequeño… y una foto… que me llamó la atención. La tomé en mis manos, la analicé. Era él y una chica en embarazo tomados de la mano. Sonriendo. Tragué en seco y dejé la foto en su lugar cuando escuché algunos pasos.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó entrando a la habitación.

- Esto… veía fotos – dije y me volví a sentar. Le sonreí y me dirigí a mi asiento al lado de él.

Quería preguntarle sobre esa foto. Me llenaba de curiosidad, sería acaso alguna prima de él. Alguna amiga. No sé, ¿quién era? Lo miré de soslayo y me acerqué a su puesto. Él me besó y yo me dejé llevar por aquel sombrío beso, hasta llegar a lo mismo de siempre.

Me levanté a medianoche al lado de Itachi, en su cama. Lo miré y sentí tanto remordimiento. Él y yo a qué estábamos jugando. Yo quería algo serio, no un juego de adolescentes calientes.

Despacio deslicé mi cuerpo a través de las sabanas hasta verlo libre y de pie. Caminé hasta la cocina y tomé un vaso de agua. Volví hasta la sala, al mismo estante y tomé la misma foto. Busqué otras parecidas y no las encontré, sin embargo… encontré otras fotos en un rincón de ese estante, dentro de una caja. Me senté en el suelo y empecé a esculcar. Habían muchas fotos con aquella chica, estaban abrazados, besándose, juntos, tomados de la mano… ¿era su novia? Entonces… ¿Itachi tenía un hijo? Allí recordé aquellas palabras: "Ella hace mucho tiempo me sacó de su vida… no es mi problema si muere, no es mi problema si SU hijo muere… no es mío…".

Sí, ahora todo concordaba. Él…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escuché detrás de mí la voz furibunda del Uchiha, tenía en manos la caja y la foto. No podía rehuir a eso. Lo miré con frustración. No sabía qué decir. – ¿Por qué tienes eso? – rápidamente me arrebató la caja y la foto. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir…

- ¿Tienes un hijo?... – pregunté tristemente. Sí, fue lo primero que me salió de la boca. – No me lo habías dicho…

- ¡No tengo un hijo! ¡Joder! Ese… ese niño no es mío. Además, no te metas en mi vida privada. Sólo eres mi compañera de trabajo.

- ¡Y con la mujer que desde hace meses te has acostado! – grité enfurecida, me devolví al cuarto, Itachi nunca me siguió. Tomé mis cosas y comprendí más claramente que él… solo quería usarme. En definitiva… esa era la última noche que yo pasaría con el Uchiha.

Los días en el laboratorio se hacían cada vez más pesados. Uno tras otro, era igual, me daba rabia de verlo allí tan tranquilo mientras yo me carcomía la cabeza pensando en nuestra última noche. Pero no sentía odio, sentía pesar. Me preguntaba cómo había sido todo eso de que su novia esperara un hijo que no era de él, aparentemente.

Cuando al fin logré concentrarme en el proyecto, fue fantástico. Dejé de pensar en mi vida personal y me apasioné tanto por crear una estructura perfecta para aquel nuevo ser humano. Podía ser un clon, sí, pero era uno mejorado. Me alegré de tener el poder de crear a una nueva raza de seres humanos.

Pasaba más tiempo buscando las combinaciones del ADN perfecto, que se me había olvidado hasta que debía comer. Y cuando la hallé, cuando pude lograr tener la mejor combinación, llegaba el paso más difícil… fecundar al ovulo. Hacer que esos rasgos que yo creé estuvieran presentes en ese niño, sino, no serviría para nada.

No era nada fácil. Temía fallar una y otra vez. Había muchos donantes a los cuales yo podía acudir y podía seguir pidiendo, pero no quería abusar de mi poder sobre los demás, estaba haciendo un gran gasto.

Nunca pensé decirlo o quizás admitirlo, pero eso era una tarea muy difícil para mí. Era como una inseminación artificial, sólo que más difícil, estaba la oveja Dolly, pero yo estaba dando un paso más grande que cualquier otro ser humano se había atrevido a dar. Iría más allá de los limites, sólo que yo ya estaba llegando al límite.

Pensé en renunciar, dejar el proyecto, sin embargo no podía era ¡MI PROYECTO!

Volví a intentarlo una y otra vez. ¿Cuántos óvulos perdí? Quizás muchos. Perdí la cuenta después del número 20.

Me senté y respiré profundo. Miré la hora y me di cuenta que ya estaba muy tarde. Lo mejor que yo podía hacer era… olvidar mi trabajo por un día y continuar al otro día… bueno, ese mismo día más tarde. Pronto los pájaros empezarían a cantar si seguía allí.

Oí unos sonidos provenir del pasillo y salí a ver quién era. Cuando me asomé me encontré cara a cara con Itachi. Él parecía devastado.

- ¿Estás aquí para burlarte de mí? – estaba borracho. – Sakura… ¿te burlarás de mi estado? Sí, lo sé… jajajaja, soy un fracasado. Jajajaja sí, sí era mi hijo… yo la dejé morir, no, yo los dejé morir a ambos. Yo los maté. Yo fui el culpable. Yo y solo yo. Y ahora su padre… me matará. – no entendía lo que él me decía, estaba alucinando.

- Itachi, calma, vámonos de aquí, si alguien más te ve así… perderás tu trabajo…

- No me importa. Jajaja yo los vendí, los matarán a todos. Como yo la maté a ella… la maté. Maté a _nuestro hijo…_ - Tomé el brazo de Itachi y me lo llevé como pude hasta su casa. No sabía de qué me estaba hablando y prefería ignorarlo. Olía a alcohol, olía mal y además no estaba en el mejor estado. Quizás al otro día todo estaría mejor.

Antes de que se me hiciera más tarde salí de mi casa y llegué justo al trabajo. No le comenté nada a nadie sobre si necesitaba más donaciones, la verdad estaba un poco avergonzada. Sólo que cuando llegué ya habían las que necesitaba. Supuse que fue Naruto quien las puso allí, él me conocía mejor que a nadie más.

- Hey… - mi compañero Uzumaki me llamaba por la ventana del laboratorio. Salí tras de él y me sonrió. – Sakura-chan…

- Naruto, que bueno verte. Dime ¿sucede algo? – mi amigo me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Pensé que el doctor Uchiha estaría contigo. No ha venido en todo el día. – miré a Naruto y me sentí muy mal.

- No, no lo he visto desde ayer en la mañana. – fríamente caminé hasta la puerta, miré el reloj y eran las 5 de la tarde. – Tengo hambre, vamos por algo de comer, ¿sí? – el rubio asintió y me tomó del brazo. - ¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? – preguntó con un tono bastante preocupante. – el nuevo personal que se ha contratado no me da muy buena espina que digamos.

- Supe que son recomendados de Itachi. – Dije, Naruto asintió y se incomodó aún más- ese chico no me da buena espina, de un tiempo para acá no me ha caído muy bien. Es muy misterioso. Los nuevos también. Mira – miré por la rendija de mi ojo y pude ver a un chico rubio de cabello largo entrar a la oficina de Itachi. Naruto me miró fijamente, ¿qué pasaría si íbamos?

Caminamos hasta la puerta sigilosamente. Al llegar el chico nuevo volvió a salir de la oficina. Su mirada se fijó en nosotros y nos sonrió.

- Hola… pensé que… Itachi-san estaba.

- No, Deidara-san – dijo Naruto. – Itachi no vino hoy. ¿Por qué entraste a su despacho sin permiso? – Deidara sonrió nerviosamente.

- Lo siento, estaba abierto. Permiso, debo continuar con mi trabajo – rápidamente se escabulló de nosotros. Naruto y yo nos miramos fijamente. Sí, era bastante inusual y sobre todo que Itachi dejara la puerta de su oficina sin seguro. Aunque… él anoche estaba muy borracho.

- Ves, estas personas… son muy raras. – dijo mi amigo y luego se dio la vuelta. Yo también lo hice, había mucho trabajo por hacer.

Aunque nuestro proyecto era complicado, lo seguimos sin importar nada. El comandante Hatake quería comunicarle a la mayor parte de científicos famosos, como nuestro más grande profesor, el doctor Sarutobi, del proyecto que estábamos desarrollando, si bien, aunque aún no estaba totalmente listo el próximo humano mejorado, teníamos la mayor parte de configuraciones posibles para que naciera. Teníamos todo listo, no, no necesitábamos mucho más de lo que llegábamos a imaginar.

Cuando por fin me hallé sola en mi despacho me relajé y volví a pensar en cómo realizar la inseminación, si bien, otra persona podía encargarse de eso – o eso me lo había dicho el comandante Hatake – sin embargo, yo quería hacerlo. Quería crear a un nuevo ser. Quería sentirme como Dios se había sentido cuando creó a Adán.

Alrededor de las 11 de la noche y después de varios intentos fallidos, decidí salir a dar una vuelta por las oficinas de mis compañeros. Al pararme en frente de la oficina de Itachi… sentí deseos de ver lo que Deidara había visto. ¿Por qué había entrado sin permiso?

Sigilosamente y asegurándome que realmente nadie estuviera conmigo tomé la perilla de la puerta y la giré lentamente… un chirrido me dio a entender que podía entrar a hurtadillas. Con un poco de miedo me asomé verificando así que no había ningún rastro de aquel hombre al cual llegué a amar con locura. Estaba sola, estaba en la oficina del Doctor Uchiha Itachi…

Un frío repentino que se coló por la ventana me atacó fuertemente en el pecho al ver una foto. Era una mujer… la misma mujer que había visto en otras fotos cuando fui a su casa, la única diferencia es que Itachi había marcado su vientre… con lo que aparentaba ser un marcador rojo a simple vista, pero no, era sangre, pude encontrar la evidencia de que así era cuando en su escritorio aún se hallaba el pedazo de metal que había usado para cortarse alguna parte del cuerpo. Me ericé. Itachi estaba loco.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí con un fuerte estruendo. Me asusté y salté en mi puesto. Dejé la foto en el escritorio… y luego… lo escuché.

Escuché a varias personas gritando. Me asusté.

- ¡No lo tienes que matar a él! – era una de las voces más familiares que había podido escuchar. Era la voz del dueño de la sala en la que yo me encontraba. – Él no sabe nada de esto. Déjalo.

- Siempre quise hacer esto… - otra voz la cual no lograba identificar se coló por mis oídos - Si no lo mato a él, te mato a ti… y a la otra doctora… esa de cabello rosa. – tragué en seco al escuchar eso y me escondí debajo del escritorio.

- Por favor… - gimió Itachi. – yo les doy el dinero. Les doy todo lo que necesiten. Si el experimento sale bien… se los daré, haré cuanto deseen. No lastimen a las personas que trabajen aquí. _No lastimen a Sakura. _ –

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil y no sabía si era por causa de las palabras de mi colega o si por el miedo que sentía. ¿De qué hablaban? No tenía ni idea y me daba miedo enterarme. Naruto parecía tener razón en todo, el Doctor Uchiha, no era tan bueno como aparentaba serlo. Lo empecé a odiar. ¿Matar? ¿De qué hablaba? Igual, yo no era capaz de salir de mi escondite.

El sonido agudo de la puerta de la oficina en la cual me encontraba me puso los pelos de punta. Unos cautelosos pasos se dirigían hasta mí. Cerré los ojos y recé porque no me vieran. ¿Quién se encontraba allí? Y… ¿si me veían? Apreté mis manos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar y no emitir ningún sonido. Los pasos pararon junto enfrente de donde yo me encontraba.

- Cuando él lo anuncie y lo haga público para todos, ese día anunciaremos nuestra existencia. – ahora escuché más claramente la voz de ese hombre que hablaba con Itachi. – Seremos dueños de ese humano. No la sociedad de mierda de científicos. ¿Entiendes, Uchiha? – el pelinegro suspiró fuertemente y musitó un inentendible "sí". – Hazlo por tu amada esposa y tu querido hijo. ¡JA! Los mataste y por ello tengo a uno de mis hombres en la cárcel… y tú… como el héroe. En fin, nos veremos pronto.

Los pasos se fueron acallando a lo lejos, sin embargo aún podía ver la sombra de Itachi en las penumbras. Quise salir, pero tuve miedo.

- ¡ARGH! – gritó mientras tiraba el retrato de su ex mujer. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué estaba haciendo aquel hombre, me dolía en el alma. Aunque ya no era tan frecuente que lo viera… aunque mis sentimientos estaban acallando su intensidad, me daba tristeza verlo así. No conocía su pasado, sólo lo lograba inferir. No conocía nada más. Había un muro extenso entre los dos.

Pasé la noche debajo del escritorio del doctor Uchiha. Él se había marchado unos instantes después. Le eché un vistazo muy rápido al lugar. Estaba destrozado, me agaché para contemplar la foto partida en trozos. El rostro dulce de aquella mujer atravesó mi corazón como una fuerte y profunda puñalada.

Caminé hasta el laboratorio donde aún no había podido fecundar el ovulo. Miré fastidiada el experimento. Me senté y me recosté sobre el mesón y me quedé dormida.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – una voz me llamó a lo lejos. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré la cara de sorpresa del comandante Hatake y de Naruto. Arrugué mi entrecejo. Habían prendido la luz y ¡realmente me fastidiaba! - ¡lo hiciste! – gritó de nuevo Naruto. ¿Lograr? ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunté confusa aún con mis ojos entrecerrados. ¿Estaba en un sueño?

- ¿Cómo de qué hablo? Pues… ¡lograste crear un clon! – saltó feliz. Negué con la cabeza, el ovulo estaba en el refrigerador, sólo quedaban dos… que… no entendía.

- Yo no he hecho nada. – dije.

Creo que nadie me escuchó, seguían alabándome por algo que dudaba que hubiera hecho. Miré la puerta al ver al mismo hombre de la noche anterior. Lo seguí con la mirada. Allí entendí todo. Él había hecho el trabajo que yo no pude hacerlo… por lo cual… él sabía que había escuchado su conversación.

Sus ojos me penetraron sin compasión y con un poco de odio. Apreté mi puño fuertemente.

- Después de la inseminación, publicaremos este nuevo experimento. ¡El nuevo Ser Humano! – dijo con sorna el pelinegro dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí. Sentí más miedo de lo que podía haber sentido la noche pasada. Itachi hoy era mi enemigo, lo veía en su mirada.

_**Bueno! Minna-san, aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios :D para mí son muy especiales, perdón la demora, pero… la universidad… los trabajos, compromisos, etc. etc. Ya casi nacerá Sasuke! Ya todo está empezando! **_


End file.
